Don't You Leave
by The Shadows of Once Was
Summary: Ziva might go back to Israel. Will Tony let her? Song fic featuring Tiva


I was sitting in my car on my way to work when this song just spoke to me. It said TIVA fic! The song is Don't You Leave from Breakfast Club. I do not own the song or the characters or NCIS. Nope, I own nada. The story does not follow any time line.

If you leave, don't leave now  
Please don't take my heart away  
Promise me just one more night  
Then we'll go our separate ways  
We've always had time on our sides  
Now it's fading fast  
Every second every moment  
We've gotta make it last

It was Ziva's last night in the city before she was to go back to Israel. Her father wanted her to do some special assignment. An assignment that would take her out of the country for an unknown period of time. The office had thrown her a good bye party earlier that evening. Gibbs even sent them home early since there was no pressing case matters. Now she was sitting, curled up, in her apartment, listening to the rain.

A knock came at her door. Ziva glanced at the clock to see it was already ten thirty. Time had flown as her mind wandered to Tony. Tony Dinozzi, her partner and close friend. Over the years, they had grown fairly close. Well, Tony was protective of her despite his constant flirting with other women. Something that did bother her more than she would have liked.

Opening the door, she was met with a wet Tony. He had a sheepish smile on his face as if even he was surprised to be there. She said hello and let him before questioning his presence any further. The rain was coming down harder now. Tony slipped in and shed his soaked coat, setting across a chair.

"Don't leave, yet," he spoke first.

Ziva turned to look at him, questioningly. "What?"

"If you leave now, you'll take my heart away," Tony quoted, having watched Breakfast club earlier.

"What are you taking about, Tony?" questioned Ziva, as she sat back down on the couch.

Tony sat down next to her and took her hands in his. His eyes pierced into hers as if trying to make her read his mind. "Ziva, I just want one last night with you. I want to give you everything I should have before. I realize how late my confession comes, but I want you to know I love you."

Jumping up from the couch, Ziva felt her heart flood with emotion. How did she not see what was in front of her the whole time? Everything was falling into place now. She had loved him for so long that she blinded herself from him. "Wow. I love you too, Tony."

A huge smile lit up Tony's handsome face as he too got off the couch. He was in front of her in only two steps. His lips crashed onto hers. Surprised at first, Ziva soon responded to his sweet kisses. It was everything she imagined it to be. It was a drug.

"I want to make this night last," murmured Tony.

I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends, someday

Nodding, Ziva grabbed his hand and led them to her bedroom. From there, Tony pushed her onto the bed. He proceeded to kiss every itch of skin he could find on her. Nothing felt as good as her skin. Ziva pulled him to her and kissed him hard before pulling his shirt off. His chest was littered with hair and muscle. Her hands could barely contain themselves from touching him. He growled at the feeling of her nails raking his bare skin.

Tony ripped off her shirt and peppered her bare skin with moist kisses. He couldn't get enough of her. Soon her bra flew off, and Tony was lavishing her breasts with attention. Ziva squirmed under his touch, but didn't want him to stop. Not even the least bit. She kept pulling at him to catch his lips and battle with his tongue. It was the sweetest sensation.

Ziva tugged at his belt, trying her hardest to figure out how to undo it. Her brain was a muddle with Tony kissing and nipping at her. His large hands slipped from her sides to his belt and swiftly took it off. Now she could get to his pants and remove the offending material. A laugh escaped from Tony, which earned his a glare. He reassured her with a world stopping kiss to the mouth.

Her hand headed to his manhood, only to be stopped. Tony shook his head, saying it had to be about her right now. He pushed her hands away and put a bit of his weight onto her. That way she was stuck, pined between the bed and his hard body. His mouth descended over her again as his hands glided across the creamy expanse of her stomach. Her body responded with a shudder, and a groan slipped from her mouth. Then Tony removed her of her pants and underwear. He trailed kisses from her breasts down to the apex of her thighs.

Feeling him so close to her special spot, Ziva squirmed with pleasure. She wanted him so bad. Suddenly, she felt Tony slip a finger inside of her. Gasping, she loved the feeling instantly. He began to pump it in and out, adding a second then a third finger. His mouth rained kisses on her lower stomach as he massaged her insides. Ziva felt herself rising in ecstasy then shattering into a million pieces.

If you leave I won't cry  
I won't waste a single day  
But if you leave don't look back  
I'll be running the other way  
Seven years went under the bridge  
Like time was standing still  
Heaven knows what happens now  
You've got to say you will

Tony smiled up at her. She looked gorgeous after an orgasm. Hell, she was a goddess in her own right he thought. "Ready?"

"Never been more ready," she responded.

It took him only a second to shed his pants and reach her entrance. He took one lingering look up at her before pushing in. Ziva groaned at the sensation of him inside her. He let her get used to him in her before he began to move. Ziva's hand gripped his upper arms as pleasure washed over her. Their hips began to rock to animistic beat. In. Out. In. Out. One of Ziva's hands slipped from his arm to the bed sheet, which she gripped just as hard.

Grunting, Tony felt himself coming. With every ounce of strength, he reeled it back and continue to pleasure the woman beneath him. He continued to pushed and pump into her. Continued kissing every inch of bare skin he could reach. Continued to show her how much he loved her. He didn't know what would happen after tonight, but he knew she would not walk away without knowing his feelings.

"Oh, Tony! I'm going...oh..." Ziva screamed.

"I'm right behind you, babe," he promised.

As she shattered again, Tony let out a groan of his own. He pumped into her one last time before collapsing onto her. He shifted his weight and curled her up at his side. Kissing her damp forehead, he was content. As was Ziva, who never felt so much emotion coming from another human being. Neither wanted to ruin their magical moment.

If you leave

If you leave

Don't look back

Don't look back

The next morning Ziva bounced onto the bed. She had already woke up and been on her morning run. In fact, she had already done one other thing that morning as Tony slept. That one thing made her happy and giddy. She wanted Tony to wake up. They had made love several more times last night. Each one just as special as the first.

"Good morning, Ziva," groaned Tony, as he opened his eyes to see a beaming Israeli.

"Get up, Tony," she begged.

Tony moved and rubbed his sleep filled eyes. "What time is it? What ungodly hour did you wake me at?"

"I'm not going," she squealed.

"That's nice. Now, what time is it? Wait, what!?" Tony finally caught onto what she said.

Ziva plopped on top of him and kissed him. "I told my father there were more pressing matters I had to attend to here."

Tony grabbed her around the waist and held her tight. He chose not to say anything for a few moments. When he did, he almost choked on the words. "I love you so much, Zi."

"I love you too," murmured Ziva.

The End


End file.
